The Descendants of Voldemort
by ElvenSistas
Summary: Two girls try to discover more about their past as they go through life as witches at Hogwarts and soon learn just how special they both are.
1. Felicity Riddle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Celeste and Felicity  
  
  
  
'Ello. My name's Felicity Joubert Riddle and I'm from Durham, England. I'm 11 years of age and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I never knew I was a witch, and neither did my Aunt Grace or my cousins, Sammeth and Vivian. I recieved the letter a few days after my birthday, August 18, and since then, my family has been avoiding me. Sammeth and Vivian would constanty pick on me. I've never felt so lonely before, and even worse, I don't know how to cry. I begged my aunt to let me go to the school and she simply ignored me and muttered, 'Just like your parents' under her breath. I never even knew my parents, William and Edith. All I knew that my aunt was the sister of my mother and I only knew my father's parents, Allen Riddle and Diane Redwood. I knew nothing more. And I never understood how they died. I know they died on October 31st, including my father's parents and their gardener. My aunt told me because of a car accident, sometimes from a burning house, or even falling off a cliff, which is pretty much hard to believe. All of those people died in one day and I knew something was off. I got tired of all these lies, so I finally made a decision. I decided to run away because I really wanted to go to this school and find out more about my past. It was about 12:30 in the afternoon on the 31st of August. I packed all of my belongings and left a note on the kitchen table saying that I had gone to a friend's house and would be sleeping over for a few days untill school started, which was September 3rd. I'd call them to pick me up. I walked a few blocks and rested at the bus stop. I checked my pocket and I had at least a $10.00 dollars. The bus came and I was on my way. In the bus, people were looking at me. Well because of my big bag of course. I ignored them and minded my own business. I arrived at Edinburgh and got off.  
  
The thing that confused me the most was the school supplies. I had no idea where to look. I looked every where and I couldn't find a single store. But something came up. I thought to myself. Maybe the store is hidden somewhere where people can't see it. I ran to the front of a store and sat on the stairs. I started thinking. I looked as if I were lost, but I didn't care. I wasn't anyway. And when people asked where my parents where, I just told them, "blue," so they would know that I don't understand them. Or at times I would ignore them. Then suddenly, out of no where, a giant passed by me. A giant and a boy with him about my age. I've never seen one before, and to my amazement, they entered a store. A store that I didn't see when I first got here. It was black and inbetween two other stores. I noticed that people simply walked by it, not even noticing it. I quickly stood up and carried my luggage I walked over to the store and looked up. I couldn't make out the store's name, but I went in anyway. I got inside, and I looked at everyone. They were all talking away and laughing. For some reason, this felt like my home.  
  
I saw a door and started walking towards the back, but suddenly a man had stopped me. He had light brown hair with hazel eyes, and he was light skinned. He was about 5'2 and he was wearing a red plaid shirt with brown pants. He smoked his pipe and asked in a stern voice,  
  
"Where yer goin missy?"  
  
"Umm...I'm supposed to look for school supplies..s-s-sir." I replied. I took out my letter and showed it to him. While he read, I looked around and noticed the room was completely silent. I heard some of them whisper 'muggle' here and there. I haven't a clue what that had meant.  
  
"Ah! Yer suppose to be in Diagon Alley," he said in a more calmer tone. Everyone let out a sigh and the chattering started up again. I fel more comfortable. I followed the man to the back of the room and out through the door, which was the on I saw earlier when I came in. We stepped outside and I saw a brick wall. Before he did anything, he stuck his hand out and said,  
  
"I never introduced myself. I'm Grander Felbin."  
  
I took it and replied,  
  
"Felicity. Felicty Riddle."  
  
His pipe nearly fell out of his mouth.  
  
"Riddle, eh?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
He took out a handkerchief and wiped his face and neck. He started act really nervous. He kepy muttering something, but I couldn't make out anything. He then took out a stick, which looked much like a wand, and hit the brick wall four times in a circle. All of a sudden, the brick wall opens and I see hundreds of witches and wizards just like me. We exchanged our thank you's and I grabbed my luggage and started walking. I turned around to wave at him and he waved back, but his face still had that look of concern. "Did I do something to him and not know it? Was I doing something wrong when I first came in?" I asked myself a couple of times. It all left when I saw the giant and the boy again. They were walking towards a very tall building that said at the top: Gringott's Bank  
  
"I'm guessing that's a bank," I said as I rubbed my eye. I passed many stores and shops with all kinds of supplies. I can't wait to get all of those things! I said excitedly. The one store that really caught my eyes was a broom store. It was long and brown. It was displayed on the side of the entrance and kids about my age crowded around to admire it.  
  
I finally arrived in front of the bank and went along inside. Once again, I saw the giant and the boy and they were following a really short man. A goblin maybe. It didn't surprise me for some reason. They followed the goblin through a door and disappeared. A voice suddenly made me jump.  
  
"May I help you?" said a light grumpy voice. I turn around to see a goblin who was at least half the size of me. I look down upon him and ask,  
  
"Um...I don't really know where to start." I said shyly.  
  
He nodded and and went behind the counter. He asked what my last name was and I said, "Riddle." He looked through the papers. He asked if I had anyone with me. I had said no, and he said that's fine. He said to follow him and we went through the door, which was also the same one I saw the giant and the boy go through.  
  
It looked like there were a bunch of railroad tracks put together like a rollercoaster. I saw different cars go by with a blur. One appeared right in front of us and we both got in. I held on to my luggage and the car started out slow, as it picked up speed. We were going really fast. After about three minutes, we came to a complete stop. We got out and I was a bit dizzy, but able to keep myself up. The goblin said,  
  
"This is yours. Number 287," he ran his finger down the slot. When the door opened, all I saw was pure gold. I saw gold, silver, and bronze coins. The goblin gave me a bag. I didn't know how much each were worth and I didn't know where to start, so I just took a handful of each. I didn't want to act greedy, so I asked the goblin if this were too many.  
  
"Of course not. You'll need that," he ended with a smile. He gestured me towards the car once again. I sat down and held my things. 


	2. My Supplies List

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Celeste and Felicity  
  
  
  
I stepped out of the bank and looked around for the giant and the boy, but didn't see anything. I bent down to get my list of supplies out from my bag.  
  
"Time for the supplies," I said to myself. I read the first line.  
  
1. Three sets of plain wardrobes.  
  
I thought for a second a remembered seeing a store called "Madame Malkin's." And to my surprise, it was just right across the street. I walked over and went inside. The store was empty and I looked around. I saw all kinds of robes, different sizes and colors. I went up to the counter and sat my luggage down. I had already put the bag of coins in my bag, but took out at least 5 of each. I looked up to see a lady who was about 5 feet tall with long black hair. She had ivory skin with eyes that looked like a tiger, which was pretty neat.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Well! Another costumer. Lovely, lovely. Come! Follow me!" She grabbed my hand and she walked upstairs in to the dressing room. She pointed at a foot stool. I stood on it and she lifted up my arms from side to side.  
  
"Do you want me to take off my sweater?" I asked.  
  
"No need to!" she said. She took out a measuring tape and measured from my left wrist all the way to my right. She let go and all of a sudden, the measuring tape was measuring me by itself! I watched it as it spread out and folded back in all kinds of directions. When it finally snapped, Madame Malkin came back with three sets plain, black wardrobes, including one pointed hat. She caught the measuring tape and handed me my robes.  
  
"And these will be for you. Is that all?"  
  
I stepped down from the stool and nodded. I grabbed my wardrobes, followed her downstairs, and put them in my luggage. I'm glad I left room for them too. I took it and stood next to the counter.  
  
"That would be a grand total of...Five Galleons and three Sickles."  
  
"Five what?"  
  
"Five Galleons and three Sickles," she said once again. I took out my bag of coins and gave her four gold coins and three bronze coins. She made a weird face, but took two of the gold ones and one of the bronze ones. She smiled and I smiled back. She gave me back to silver coins, which was my change, but I told her to keep it. We exchanged our thanks you's and I went on to the next store. As I walked out, I saw a boy that had blonde hair, which was slicked back, with blue eyes. He had really pale skin and he didn't look too happy. I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't help it. We exchanged glances, but he kept walking. I suddenly stopped and looked back. Something weird had come over me and I started to feel really angry. I made my hands into fists and glared at him for a really long time. For a split second, everything turned black and then back to normal. I released my fists and calmed down. I looked about to see if anyone saw me, and no one seemed to notice. I looked back at the boy, who was to my surprise, on the floor. He was rubbing his forehead and complaining about his eyes. Madame Malkin came out and helped him. I saw his eyes and they were a bloodshot red. I got scared and hurredly walked across the street to the Cauldron Shop. I looked back to see the boy, but he was gone. I tried not to think about it. It had been the most weirdest feeling I had ever gotten. I shook my head and tried to shake it off.  
  
After about and hour, all I had left on my supplies list were my wand and my pet. I had already bought my books, my cauldron, a few potion ingredients that were required in the books, inks, and quills. I had a parchment already. It was given to me by my aunt when I was 9. She had said that it was a given to her from father-in-law, who was also my grandfather Allen. I hadn't written in it yet. Well anyway, it was really hard trying to find them, especially in the book shop since it was so big and enormous. I walked over to 'Ollivander's' and decided to rest for a bit. I put my things down and sat on my lugage chest and reached into my pocket. I took out a bag filled with jelly beans that I had bought when I bought my books. I pulled out a multi-colored one. It tasted like cotton candy! I took out a yellow one and it was banana! I pulled out another one and this time it was green.....it was grass.  
  
"UGH!" I spit it out and wiped my mouth. I turned over the bag and it said, 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. EVERY FLAVOR.'  
  
"No wonder...it's every flavored," I made a face and put the jelly bean bag back in my pocket. I stood up and went in the store, with all my luggage. I set them down on the side. It was dark and gloomy and the shelves behind the counter were dusted and cobwebs had formed. I rang the bell on the counter.... Silence. I rang it again and a man appeared from on a sliding ladder behind the shelf.  
  
"I'm here! I'm here!" he said. He climbed down from the ladder and rubbed his hands on his pants. He had gray frizzy hair with bright blue, widened eyes.  
  
"And what can I do for you young lady?" He leaned over the counter and smiled.  
  
"Why...a wand of course."  
  
"Ah yes!" He put his finger up and disappeared in the back. He came back with a small rectangular box. He opened it up and gave me the wand.  
  
"It's a holly, 10", supple, single maple feather. Give it a wave."  
  
I hesitated and took the wand. I flicked the wand and pointed it towards my luggage. It flew open and all my coins flew out. I squinted and hid behind the counter, covering myself. I was besides the counter, and I stuck my hand up to lay the wand on the counter.  
  
"Nope! That won't do!" He said. I got up and cleaned myself. He came back with another box and gave me another wand.  
  
"Willow, 10 1/4", swishy. Nice for charm work."  
  
My hand started shaking as I grabbed it.  
  
"Do I have to?" I complained.  
  
"Of course dear! Go on!"  
  
I nodded and I pointed at a dimly lit candlabra. I flicked my wrist and the candelabra lit up in flames, making the corner of the room fill up with fire.  
  
"No!" I threw the wand on the floor and ran behind the counter.  
  
"It's alright! I always go through this with every customer." He grabbed a torned blanket and put out the fire. I was scared and the ends of my hair were sitting up. I got up and asked once again if I had to have a wand. He rested his palms on my shoulders.  
  
"Look my dear. This is nothing. You will be facing many more dangerous obstacles once you enter the school. You have to face your fears and never be scared." I nodded and he once again went behind the shelf. He finally came back after a five minutes. He took out the wand and gently gave it to me.  
  
"This is a mahogony, 12', dragon heartstring. Now, don't be scared. Give it your best shot." He smiled and nodded.  
  
I swallowed hard and grabbed the wand. For some odd reason, this one felt a lot more comfortable than the others. I pointed the wand at a light bulb that was cracked. It flicked my wrist and closed my eyes. I waited for a few seconds, but I didn't here a sound. I looked up and saw that the light blub had lit up.  
  
"Oh!" I jumped up and down and looked at my wand. It had some kind of glow to it.  
  
"See! Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked, taking the wand from my hand and putting it in a box.  
  
"I guess not." I finally felt relieved that it was over. I looked at the floor and had completely forgotten about my open chest. I grabbed my bag and put all the coins in, but leaving out 6 gold coins and 5 sliver coins. I closed my chest and sat it upright.  
  
"And that would be two Galleons and one Sickle miss."  
  
I put the silver and gold coins on the table. He took two gold coins and on silver coin. So I'm guessing the gold are the galloens and the silver are the sickles. So that leaves the bronze.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Thank you, miss. Have a good day now and go be a good witch!" He winked, but before I left I asked him what they call the bronze coins.  
  
"Knuts."  
  
"Right..thank you again!"  
  
I left the store and headed on to the owl shop. 


	3. Tawny

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Celeste and Felicity  
  
  
  
As I walked toward the owl shop, I saw the broom store again. This time I saw the store name: Quality Quidditch Supplies. I wanted to go in, but I knew it was getting pretty late. I also passed by another store that was called Gambol and Japes. In the front, it said that they sell a wide variety of tricks and practical joke items. I didn't have time to go there either. I promised myself I'd go there next time. I finally got to Eeylop's Owl Emporium shop. I knew that I wanted an owl. Not a cat or a toad. An owl. I went inside and I was the only customer. I looked around and saw different kinds of owls. They were all so pretty and beautiful. A lot were painfully noisy, though. I went over to the back and saw a brownish orangy owl.  
  
"Hello dear! I'm Eeylop. And you're looking at a tawny owl," I turned around and saw a man that was about five and a half feet tall. He had shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes. He had a slight tan and was wearing a brown hat with a brown leather jacket and pants. He also had brown shoes to match.  
  
"I see. How much is she?" I asked.  
  
"Hm..she's about.." He studied the owl for a second. "I'd say....twenty galleons??? I mean..it's okay if you don't buy her. She is quite expensive. I've had her for a long time and she's been trained by a professional. I'm sure your parents couldn't afford it." He smiled.  
  
"I'll take her." I smiled and started petting her gently.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said with astonishment.  
  
I looked at him and said, "I said I'll take her." I smiled and looked back at the owl.  
  
"Since I'm buying you, I'll call you Tawny."  
  
"Impossible," he said shaking his head. "This is my top owl."  
  
"It's possible, sir," I took out twenty-one galleons. "And I even have one extra to spare."  
  
"Alright then. Maybe I misjudged you," he took the twenty and put Tawny in a big white cage. Along with him, he brought a cart.  
  
"You might be needing this," he said as he looked over at my luggage chest.  
  
"Yes, thank you," I took Tawny and set her on the floor. I picked up my luggage and set it on the cart and put Tawny on top. Since I was done buying all my supplies, I asked the man where I go to next. He didn't say anything and simply gave me a piece of paper. I started getting mad. It was as if I ha ddone something wrong. I glared at him and when he looked at me, he quickly snapped his eyes shut. It all happened again. For a split second everything turned black. It all turned normal when I heard a thump. Eeylop was on the floor with his eyes open. They had turned a bloodshot red. I helped him up and asked if he were okay. He said he was and asked me to leave right away. I kept saying sorry, but he didn't answer. He closed his shop right away as I got out. I pushed my cart and stood in front. Tawny flapped her wings. What was weong with me? I knew I wasn't feeling to well, but I tried ignoring it. I pushed my cart and went on to King's Cross Station. 


	4. Celeste Aviva

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Celeste and Felicity  
  
  
  
Hello, my name is Celeste Aviva, though my real name is Luna Maudire (Luna means "moon" in spanish and Maudire "curse" in french-I think Moon Curse is a horrible name for a girl), which I didn't find out until I met someone. Before I go into how I became apart of the magical school, Hogwarts Acadamy, I think I should tell you about my past, to get a better idea of who I am, what my life is like, and who I am as a person. I was born into a pure-blood wizard family, with 3 older siblings-2 brothers (Marcello and Bengal aka "the Tiger") and 1 sister (Angora). My mother, Regina and father, Kieyev knew something was different about be right from the start. For one thing, I have ebony black hair and bright turquise eyes while the rest of my family has dark auburn hair and hazel eyes (my mother has bleached blond hair so I never know what her natural color is). Unfortunately, my family is also best friends with the Malfoy's (yuck!) and supporters of the Dark Lord (even though they deny it). When I was little my siblings loved to tease and terrorize me and my parents always made me do things with Draco (even though I dispise him) especially when we went to parties because I always had to be his "date" just because we were the same age. Just before my 6th birthday, my family decided to go on a vacation. Since they thought I was too small and "be too much trouble" (as I overheard my mother say to the family when I awoke from my nap), they decided to leave me with my witch grandmother, Inga Toms and her muggle husband, Richard Toms. Even though my family hated them (because Inga, Regna's mother, married a muggle after her first husbad, a wizard, died), but they were the only other relatives. My whole family hated them, calling them Mudbloods (I heard them say in the car on the way over and I learned later what a bad word it was). Regina and Kieyev never bothered to call or come and get me for 5 years (I practically forgot everything about the wizard world)...until I recieved my letter from Hogwarts. In the years I was separated from my family, Inga and Richard raised me and taught me everything about both wizards and muggles and their worlds. They decided to change my name (which was fine with my family I found out when I returned...they would just pretent I was a second cousin whose parents died in a plane crash). It wasn't until I was 8 did I discover my voice (I had sung before but I didn't realize it until then). I loved to sing from that day on and many people, I found out, admired it-calling it "angelic" and such. Inga thought it was wonderful, too, until my voice got stronger and would seem to "enchant" people (both muggles and wizard folk)-they would stop whatever they were doing and just stare with a glazed look over their eyes and their mouths open. It would only last for a few seconds but as my voice got stronger it would start to last longer. Inga would just look at me, all worried, and then ask me to stop singing and would walk away or take me with her, finger on her chin saying, "Oh dear, oh dear." I always wondered what she was so worried about, I just thought that's what people did when they liked something (like when I would see children looking the same way into a candy store window), but Inga would always go, "When you're older, dear, in the meantime try and sing when no one is around." Pretty soon I was told that I couldn't sing in public and when I asked why, Inga would always say, "When you're older." After celebrating my 11th and last birthday with Inga and Ricchard, I was sent back home to prepare for my first year at Hogwarts...I never got the chance to ask Inga one last time why I couldn't sing, but I still promised her that I would only sing when I was alone. I didn't realize how differently I was raised compared to my parent's idea of raising my brothers and sisters. Draco would try to hold my hand, but I wounldn't allow it. I hated how he tortured half-bloods and muggles. I hate all my family. LIttle did I know just how much they would hate me back once I got into Hogwarts. So begins my first of seven years at Hogwarts, where I learn just how special I really am. 


	5. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Celeste and Felicity  
  
  
  
As we turned from the main city to the pen fields, I saw the dark corner to the left where my home was located. Sure, we had neighbors (like the Malfoys -.-) but they were always a 1/2 mile away. I didn't want to leave that cozy cottage in the suburbs w/ Inga and Richard, but, Regina forced me to. It was as if my whole family enjoyed tearing me away from them. I dared not cry, oh no, never! I would never hear the end of it if I did. And, when I was alone and thought it safe to cry, I couldn't do it. I always could tell that whenever people cried, they felt realieved and I wanted to feel that way, too. I wanted to cry so bad, but since I didn't know how, I would just end up singing instead.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When we parked on the cobblestone driveway that curved away from the huge house, I saw the dark cloud. It wasn't anything ominous, just a dark cloud that always hovered over the mansion. You get used to it after a while. Anyway, I got out of the car and into the living room. I was surprised no one yelled at me to get out of the car.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kyev, or father, slid the letter on the coffee table and went with Regina to prepare tea (he wasn't really going to help, he just wanted to talk to her in private). The letter my parents had been waiting for since I was a little baby. The letter from Hogwarts. I was old enough now so I dreaded it everyday. Now, the day had come. Oh joy. Almost immediately, Bengal snatched the letter and held it above the lighter he drew from his pocket and lit up.  
  
"Should I?" he asked Marcello and Angora.  
  
"By all means," Angora hissed.  
  
"Very well," Bengal replied.  
  
He flipped the lighter on and moved it back and forth, centimeters from teh envelope.  
  
"No don't!" I jumped up, but Marcello and Angora pinned me down. I didn't like the idea of going to the same school as my siblings, but at least I woldn't have to spend nights with them just below my room.  
  
"Mother and father will be furious if you do!" I choked.  
  
"Who cares, w'll just blame it on you, say you burned it cause you didn't want to go."  
  
"Yes, but you have the lighter," I said.  
  
Before Bengal or anyone could reply, mother and father returned. Bengal flipped his lighter, put it in his pocket, and slid the letter back on the table. I twas always tradition that Kyev would read the letter. Then, the phone rang. Regina went to go get it. When she returned (all the while, Angora and Marcello took turns pinching my arms, and when I would squirm Kyev would just stare at me while Bengal snickered). When she returned, a broad but wicked smile was on her face. I knew it had to be bad.  
  
"It seems that young Draco has also received a letter. I have arranged for all of them to come overr for dinner tonight. We will read both letters then. By the way, Draco's cousin, Serpens will be over as well." I could feel Angora jump a little (it was clear she had the hotts for the snake charmer). I hardly ever saw Angora get that excited. Usually she was locked in her room listening to dreary muggle music and reading poems by the mublle poet Edgar Allen Poe. Just when I though my day couldn't get any worse...well we all know it just did.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
We all went up to our room. Marcello went back to his basement, trying to hack into the Ministry of Magic's secret documents. Begnal talked of the phone with Marcus Flint on different ways of destroying Griffindor's quidditch team. I, who lived on the third floor, liked to spend my nights on the roof or looking through old papers and things in the attic. After I got dressed, I sat on the roof (with a blanket under me so I wouldn't stain my dress...Regina would kill me if I did). I sang a song I made up. Then, the doorbell rang. 


	6. Dinner Party with the Malfoys

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Celeste and Felicity  
  
  
  
I didn't feel like coming down, but I knew I had to. I fidgeted with my earring which had a key on it. I knew I had had it since I was born, but I never found where it went to. At first I had it on a bracelet, but I didn't like how it got in the way of whatever I did. So, I decided to convert it to an earring. I got down from the roof carefully and went down the attic stairs to my room. I heard my name being called. I hadn't been in my room for since I was 5 1/2 years old! Couldn't I at least have the time to remeninsce a little before being called down to meet people I've probably forgotten? Oh, well. I hurredly took out my earring andput out the ones Regina had laid out for me (she'd flip if she saw me wearing my earring) and rushed down the stairs. When I got down I saw a young boy with a pale face and blue eyes. Draco not doubt. I saw his father, Lucius, who had eyes that could pierce right through you, his wife-short white hair and dark blue eyes (scary), and Serpens-bleach blond hair and turquoise eyes. Very good looking, but rotten personality-just like the rest of his family. Serpens was a snake charmer who lived in India....I guess that would explain the tan.  
  
"So, this is Celeste? My, it has beena long time," Lucius said, lifting my chin with his ice-cold fingure. "She doesn't look anything like them," he whispered to his wife.  
  
"Weird child," she muttered  
  
"Indeed," said Serpens, rather loudly.  
  
"Well, go on," Lucius said, pushing Draco towards me. He knelt down on one knee, took my hand and kissed it. My eyes widened. What is he doing?  
  
"Pleased to see you, again," he said.  
  
"Uh...uh," I fumbled, "Pleased...to see you...too." I could feel every single eye one me.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner wasn't very exciting, except the food, which was prepared by the cook, Mrs. Bugglebee. Mr. Bugglebee was our gardener. Mrs. Bugglebee always made good food, but she wasn't in the house other than at mealtime. Angora kept trying to make eye contact with Serpens and I hated my dress. It was black velvet and kept itching me like crazy. A coulple times I squirmed and everyone just looked at me, except Draco who I think heard me say "it itches" at one point. Afterwards, everyone went into the living room to read the letters. Kyev read mine first.  
  
"To Ms. Lu-," he stopped. I didn't know it, but the letter had my real name on it.  
  
"To Ms. Celeste Aviva," He continued. The rest of the letter looked a little like this:  
  
Ms. C. Aviva  
  
24 Sand Park Ave  
  
New Castle  
  
District 12  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Aviva  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
It went on to say what uniforms I should wear, the books I needed, and the equipment I needed. I was getting very bored with all these little details. I mean, why couldn't I just look over it when I bought all of the stuff? Everything else seemed a blur until Draco's letter was read and I I heard him ask,  
  
"Father, can I show Celeste something?" Lucius eyed me for a second before saying yes. Draco and I got up and he motioned to go upstairs so he followed me to my room. I hadn't a clue what he wanted to show me. We sat on the edge of my bed then he pulled out a small blue package out of his shirt pocket. Instantly, it blew up into a medium-sized box. I jumped at the sight of it a little bit and then I remembered I wasn't living with muggles anymore. He handed it to me.  
  
"Thank you," I said. I had to admit, it was thoughtful of him to get me a gift and I felt a little guilty for not getting something for him. Maybe he's not so bad afterall I thought.  
  
"I saw this and thought you might like it," Draco said as I opened the gift.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't get anything for you."  
  
"That's okay, I don't need anything."  
  
I held the gift in my hand. It a was a plain black journal with a clip for a lock. Nothing special, but it was the thought that counted and I needed a journal anyway since I never had anyone to talk to. Mrs. Bugglebee, even though she was a greath cook, was always caught up with her little projects and bake sales. And, I don't even have to say that I'd talk to my family! That's just obvious.  
  
"Wow, thank you so much, Draco. I've always wanted a journal."  
  
"I'm glad you like it, he said." I couldn't believe he was being so nice. Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye. Maybe he just acts the way he does around his family. I decided not to be so harsh when I thought of him anymore. Unless he deserved it. There was a moment of hesitation, but it was soon gone when I heard Regina call us down for dessert. *~Later that Night~*  
  
After the Malfoy's left, I raced up to my room to get out of that horrible, scratchy dress. I heard Angora giggle as she hung up the phone below me. I guess Serpens had asked her out or something. I lay on my bed thinking about what Hogwarts would be like when I remembered the journal Draco had given me. I reached over and grabbed it out from under my bed and switched on a light. I looked around for a pen and then saw the quill next to my desk.  
  
"Oh yea, your in non-muggle world, remember?" I muttered to myself. I walked over and turned on the light to my desk and wrote down the date.  
  
July 22nd 1991 Then it faded.  
  
"Wha??" I said. Then, to my shock, letters appeared to form words.  
  
Has it been that long?  
  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Just as soon as the letters were there, they faded. I knew I was back in the wizarding world. I never knew there were journals out there like this. Maybe this was unique or maybe it was a personalized gift? Were there places out there that sold journals that talked back? I knew anything was possible in the wizarding world. Maybe it was a journal like a best friend who always kept your secrets. Intrigued by all this, I decided to write back.  
  
"Hello, I'm Celeste Aviva" I wrote down "Are you my pen pal?" I couldn't believe it, I had actually made a joke-journal, pen pal. I hadn't made a joke in a very long time.  
  
Hello, Celeste, I'm Tom Riddle. I guess you could say I'm your pen pal. Suddenly, I felt sick as if I was swirling into a portal that brought me back to the paste. The next thing I knew, I was seeing figures. A woman and a man...everything was hazy, but it was if I was on my back. I guessed this was a distant memory from when I was an infant. I didn't even know you could remember that far back. I heard the soft breathing of a person next to me, but I didn't look over to see who it was. The lady and the man looked like they were quarrelling.  
  
"I want to move! I don't care about where all I care about is now! Tom already killed Allen, Diane Greta. He might come after Luna and Felicity, too! He....he...he might kill us as well!" The woman said. She sounded so very scared and I felt scared too.  
  
"Hush, you might wake the children. Don't worry, everything will be alright. But, I'll start looking soon."  
  
Before I knew it, I was back in my room. I put my hand on my forehead. I must have had a vision. Then, I began to think... Could this have been from a previous life? And who are Luna and Felicity? Then I put my hand over my mouth Could the Tom I'm talking to right now be the same Tom who killed those people? I sat there for a moment.....  
  
"Nah! That'd be too weird. Don't get ahead of youself and start making things up, Celeste." I told myself. I decided to put it out of my mind and talk to my new "pen-pal." 


	7. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Celeste and Felicity  
  
  
  
When I woke up, on August 29th, I heard Regina and Kyev trying to convince Marcello, Bengal, and Angora to take me with them to buy supplies at this Diagon Alley, which I guessed was the place to buy everything. I finally heard an exasperated Kyev say, "Fine. Go today. I'll see if I can get the Malfoy's to take her tomorrow." And at that I lay back and eventually went to sleep.  
  
I dreamt that I was being handed over to someone, actually two people;. the figures of the couple were a little clearer and they looked like a younger Regina and Kyev. I still couldn't make out the woman who had handed me over to them. But, she seemed like she was sorta glad to get rid of me. However, from what I could make out, she looked similar to the lady I saw in my vision a month before. I had got the feeling that the baby in the dream was being adopted. When I woke up I thought Was I the one being adopted in the dream? If I was that would answer a lot of questions. But if I wasn't was this a dream of someone else? I decided not to talk to Regina and Kyev for fear of what they might do or say, but to write it out in my journal.  
  
Over the past few months, though, it seemed that Tom was becoming less interested in what I had to say. I wondered if this journal belonged to someone else or if there really was a real person in there and not some manufactured robot/person. I told tom that I would be taking a break from writing until I got to Hogwarts. Actually, I was surprised at his response. He said Make sure you do! I want to know everything that happens to you! I said I would and said good-bye for now.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Draco's mother dropped us off in front of the Leaky Cauldron and wet inside to the back. When we got there all I saw was a brick wall. The faces weren't very friendly....they didn't look at Draco but they looked at me and were whispering...I couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough. When we got to the back, all I saw was a brick wall. I was going to ask Craco where the door was, bu tI hel my toungue. You're in magic-world now, Celeste. Anything can happen He tapped the brick wall in certain places. I tried to make a mental note so I woulndn't forget . Then, it opened up.  
  
"It's much faster with floo powder..." he muttered.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"It's hard to explain. Ask your parent," he said.  
  
As we walked through, I saw a whole bunch of witches and wizards and all kinds of shops. Draco handed me a piece of paper.  
  
"Here's a map of Diagon Alley. I'm gonna go off somewhere for a while. I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts in an hour or so," he said and was off before I could ask him where he was going. Curious, I decided to follow him. Eventually, he came to a street next to an ice cream store called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. I hid in a corner between the parlor and a magical insturments store. Draco walked up to a person and I saw that it was Lucius. What's Draco's father doing here? I thought he was at work? They turned down the street hidden in shadow called Knockturn Alley.  
  
"Knockturn Alley?" I whispered seeing the sign and walked over to where Draco and his father were just standing. I peered down, but I didn't see them because it was so dark.  
  
"Yer don' want ter go down ther, miss," a booming voice said behind me. I looked behind me to see a giant man. I had to crane my neck to see his face. He had a scraggley beard. I hardly noticed the dark-haired boy with glasses standing next to him.  
  
"'Tis dang'rous. Not a place fer a pretty, nice girl like yer. Please don' go down ther."  
  
"Uh...thanks..I won't," I said as he and the boy walked away. 


	8. Strange Happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Celeste and Felicity  
  
  
  
"Hmm, where to go first?" I asked myself. I knew I didn't need to go to the Gringott's Bank because Regina had already given me a sack-full of money. I decided to get my books and pet last since they would be the more difficult to carry around. "I guess I'll get my robes at Madam Malkin's Robes." But, as I walked towards it, the ice cream parlor caught my eye. I felt like having something sweet so I went in. There were kids everywhere eating strange little candies and what-nots. I took a look around Fizzing whizbees? Pepper imps? sugar quills? "What are these things?!" I said aloud.  
  
"These are candies, of course." a girl with frizzy brown hair said rather properly to me.  
  
"Oh...well, I know. It's just I thought there would be fudge and jelly beans."  
  
"You.....you're not from here are you? Are you a muggle?" the girl asked  
  
"Um....yes," I said quietly.  
  
"Oh that's okay. I am, too. Well, they don't have jelly beans, but they do have Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." she handed me a bag.  
  
"Every flavor?" I asked.  
  
"Yea....unfortunately. They do mean every flavor."  
  
"Oh," I said. I put it back.  
  
"Well, got to go," the girl said, "Bye."  
  
"Bye." I took another look around....Hmmm...Licorice wands...those shouldn't be too bad  
  
"I'll take one three licorice wands please," I said to the lady with red hair behind the counter.  
  
"That will be 3 knuts please," she said.  
  
"Um....," I looked into my bad. I hadn't a clue which of the three different coins were which.  
  
"You must be new at this huh?"  
  
"Yes," I said meekly.  
  
"The gold ones are galleons, the silver are sickles, and the bronze are knuts."  
  
"Right, galleons, sickels, and knuts," I said, pointing to them in my bag. I gave her three of the smaller bronze coins and was on my way. The wands had a sweet/sour kind of taste to them that gave them a little kick. I really liked them and soon they became my favorite candy.  
  
*~10 min. later~*  
  
I just came out of Madam Malkin's Robes and decided to go to Ollivander's for my wand. When I went inside, an old man was standing on top of a tall ladder. There were what looked like shoe boxes in every nook and cranny of the store. I rang the bell.  
  
"Is something wrong with your wand, miss?" he said coming down.  
  
"No," I said, "I'm here to buy a wand, sir."  
  
"Hmmm.....curious," he said, "Well, let's see here." He walked back and handed me a wand. I wonder what's so curious? I thought.  
  
"This is willow 9 3/4" Well....give it a swish." I swished it and the type writer on his desk flew off. My eyes widened and I put the wand back on the counter.  
  
"Nope, nope...." he handed me another one.  
  
"Oak 11" unicorn hair." I swished it again and the buttons off of his vest came off.  
  
"I....I...I'm so sorry!" I said and hastily handed it to him.  
  
"It's alright, dear, I get this every day." He looked at me then, hard. Like he was looking into me.  
  
"I wonder...." he said and handed me another wand.  
  
"Try this. It's rosewood 9 1/4, dragon's heartstring." I held it and felt a warmth all around me.  
  
"Yes, this is the one," he said, "But very very curious."  
  
"What do you mean, sir?" I asked.  
  
"Well..." he began, "There was another girl in here today, who looked just like you. She bought a wand made of mohogony and dragon's heartstring. Curious, it is because there's only a slight difference in length-hers 12" yours 91/4" and the wood in your wands-yours rosewood and hers mohogany. I thought it was the other girl when you walked in. I thought she had returned because something was wrong with her wand. And it was actually you."  
  
"Oh, I see." I said, and paid for my wand with two galleons and one sickle.  
  
"Good day and have fun at Hogwarts dear!" Mr. Ollivander said.  
  
"Bye," I waved and pushed open the door. I walked out of the store (after paying, of course), but it deep thought. It seemed so weird that someone could be walking around who looked just like me, with almost the same kind of wand. Spooky. I tried getting back into focus, to get out of this deep thought. Okay, Celeste, what do you need next? "I have a wand, robes, potions...oh wait, Kyev already took care of that for me and my siblings." I shuddered when I even thought of Marcello, Bengal, and Angora being considered my siblings I knew I only had my books and a pet to get left. I walked over to the Eyelops Owl Emporium. I was amazed at how beautiful all of the owls were. White, brown, tawny...so many to choose from. I wondered down to the back and saw one owl that stood out from the rest. It was plain black. I knew that it might seem like I'm gothic because of the black hair and the black owl, but I didn't care. It was so beautiful and it just stood out and seemed like....me. Weird.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't she?" I turned around and there was a short man with shoulder length brown hair and a tan.  
  
"Yes...she is."  
  
"She's one of a kind. The only black owl this store has had in years. The shop owner before me said that the last black owl was sold to a young boy...no more than 50 years ago." Hearing how rare it was to have a black owl in the shop, I bit my lip, unsure on how expensive it might be.  
  
"How much is she?" I asked.  
  
"Let's see here...she's about I'd say 10 galleons. But, for you, I'll make it 5."  
  
"Wow, thank you, sir!" I said, and handed him the money.  
  
As I walked out, with my owl in hand it opened it's eyes. It had the most gorgeous orange/yellow eyes and it gave me an idea.  
  
"I think I will name you Soliel, after the sun." I had just realized that I knew French. How did I know that? Maybe I had heard it somewhere when I was with my grandparents. I had some free time left so I decided to walk around and look at the other shops. I came to a shop called The Magical Menagerie. It looked like another place to buy pets like cats, rats, and frogs. Suddenly, I heard a high pitched scream followed by an angry yell.  
  
"This is the last time I put up with you!!!!!" A plump middle-aged lady said. It looked like she was kicking a large ball of fluff and when it was out, it formed into a shape of a ferret. It seemed tame because it didn't run away when I approached it. It looked so sad. I put my arm out to pet it and it climbed right up my arm onto my shoulder! Woah, cool! I didn't want to steal the animal but I felt so bad for it that I was willing to take it then and there.  
  
"Excuse me, mam," I said, peering inside the door. The woman wiped her hands on her apron after giving some food for a brown cat.  
  
"Yes, what is-" she stopped and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"W-well. That's the first time that, that thing ever did that to a person."  
  
"Oh," I said surprised, "I was wondering if I could buy it from you?"  
  
"You can have. Just take it away. I don't want anything to do with it. Just take it away."  
  
"Thank you!" I said, stroking it's fur.  
  
"Sure, sure, hope you have better luck with it that I did." she said and walked back behind her counter. I strolled away.  
  
"I don't see why she doesn't like you. You seem so lovable," I said, scratching it's chin as it purred. I think I'll call you Mísk a thought just came into my head. It was weird because I didn't even think about it. It just popped into my head.  
  
"Okay, Mísk it is, then. Do you like it?" I asked the ferret. It just purred so I guess it was okay with it. I didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl, but I decided that it would be a girl and Soleil would be a boy. I was getting closer to Flourish&Blotts and it was about time when Draco should be there. Then I saw a figure lying down in front of Madam Malkin's Robes. I hurried over as people began to gather around. When Ipushed through the crowd, I saw Draco on the floor.  
  
"What happened here?!" I said.  
  
"Some girl stared at him and then wham he went down. I saw everything!" A boy with sandy blond hair said. I got on my knees and shook him. Finally, he woke up.  
  
"What happened..." said a dazed Draco.  
  
"N-nothing," I lied, "You just tripped and fell and hit your head. That's all." Now that the crowd saw he was okay, everyone went back to their business and I helped Draco to his feet. How could someone just stare at him and then just make him black out? I thought as he got himself together. We went into Flourish&Blotts for our books. Luckily he didn't ask any more questions.  
  
P.S. Mísk (pronounced :meesk) 


End file.
